


Dear Mum

by diokoxkristof



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Horror, Love, Obsession, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diokoxkristof/pseuds/diokoxkristof
Summary: I just stopped, dead on my tracks in the middle of the sidewalk, hoping to get more than that tiny glimpse of him, because it is rare to see people when seated, especially beautiful ones: those people, they pass right by, in the middle of a busy street where we can only get a hint of them.





	Dear Mum

Dear Mum,

 

 

The first time my eyes met him I felt the blood rush to my skin, his eyes were cold, his hair as dark as obsidian, his skin looked as if it were made out of marble-

And then I just stopped, dead on my tracks in the middle of the sidewalk, hoping to get more than that tiny glimpse of him, because it is rare to see people when seated, especially beautiful ones: those people, they pass right by, in the middle of a busy street where we can only get a hint of them.

I used to read a lot of stories about perfect couples meeting on the bus, the train or some other mundane means of transportation; still for whatever reason I always find myself grow bored in those normal and uninteresting situations.

 

But then again, normal is not where I would have met him.

 

I then saw him again, leaning against a pole near my school’s entrance, and again near my favourite café, then next to my bus stop… and then, one night, I saw him in front of my house.

 

Stalker.

 

Creep.

 

Intriguing.

 

Dangerous.

 

I loved him.

 

I felt such a powerful desire, such a powerful attraction, I could not describe it, not even if I tried, it was not mere love, as I wrote just a few lines ago, it was an obsession.

 

Mum, if right now you’re asking yourself why I had not told you, well, that would be easy to explain, the thought did not even cross my mind, I wanted him for myself and myself alone, I was not inclined to share, not even verbally, although I also did soon realise that sharing would not be a problem, as I was the only one who could see him.

That was a huge relief to me, especially since he looked so stunningly beautiful, really truly beautiful, I could not bear the thought of anyone else looking at him.

 

Then, one night I woke up to go and get some water, as usual looked out of the window, but he was not there, I was a bit sad to be honest, but I went to get some water anyway, and he was there, waiting for me, in the kitchen.

 

Have you ever seen some of those illusions made with makeup on human skin? When from afar they can make everything look different, he was much like that.

 

Seeing him up close I could see that his pupils were missing, it was strange to me, not to have noticed earlier, since I looked at his eyes so much; his skin was almost transparent, his veins visible under the weirdly amphibian membrane, he had no ears, no recognisable feature really, all the elements were profoundly unnatural, but when put together, from a distance, it looked beautiful.

At that point it did not really matter to me however, I was just overjoyed and overtaken by the desire to be with him; I took a few steps, my fingers combed through his hair, no, not hair, dark raven feathers, and I kissed him, his lips unnaturally cold. And I knew what I had to do.

 

He is extremely kind Mum, even when he could very well not be, he is allowing me to write this letter to you, and he knows that I would not mind going with him right now, without even a second to say goodbye; I’m actually impatient, I feel my blood rushing under my skin, and my hands shake with anticipation.

 

Know that I’m the happiest I could ever hope to be, and not to search for me, because no one else would enjoy the place that I’m headed towards.

 

Farewell,

 

Your Daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I honestly was just searching for some prompts and there was one about a household with two rules, not falling in love and no summoning demons, it was supposed to be way less heavy but guess not. Enjoy.


End file.
